facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tale System
The Tale system (Hilarnuss A-XII) is a binary system located outside the limits of the ARN Galaxy. The system is a orphan group outside of the gravity well of the nearby galaxy, and it is suspected to be on the move to the Milky Way, however should this be true, it´s arrival should happen in no less that 8.000.000 years. Compossition Stars The binary stars are close companions of K5 V and K8 V each, being the second the orbital star at a distance of 0.19 AU. The first star (Alpha Talii) is 0.92 solar mass star with a 0.26 solar luminosity in it´s Orange Main Sequence, it´s temperature is calculated in 4100 Kelvin. It has an almost perfect solar radius, with 94% of the radius of the Sun. Beta Talii is the companion star, also in it´s Orange Main Sequence and very similar to it´s pair. It has a 0.81 solar radius (5.62 x 105 km), but the half of the solar mass (1.15 x 1030 kg), meaning a considerable pull to Alpha Talii, creating the herrant travel of the whole system. It has a 3800 Kelvin temperature and the 33% of the Sun´s luminosity. Planets Tale Prime The first planet is fitted for life support. It consists on a almost earth sized rock planet located at 0.8 AU from Alpha Talii. It is 1.02 earth masses and 1.04 earth radius. It´s gravity acceleration on surface is 9.18 m/s2 and it´s scape velocity is 11.04 km/s. Tale Prime has a 24 hours rotation period. It has a huge Iron compossition, making it a dense rock after all. Also, titanium deposits have been detected. It has ice caps covering the 14% of the surface. The atmosphere is a thin reducing 60% CO2 and 20% Hydrogen layer. It has no natural biological activity detected. The temperature is has varied from -59 C° to 102 C°, however this may be wider in time. It has 5 moons orbiting the planet. The planet was a base for prates until the arrival of west patagonian forces and other national forces into Tale. The eventual defeat of the pirates lead to a colonization and territorial holdings of the terran Empire, the Galactic Republic of Alexzonya, the Grand Republic and Patagonia. The Planet has experienced a number of events, including the ARN-Laptev Conflict, the Patagonian Civil War and the Granrepublican Civil War. Ferritas Rock Planet, 1.09 AU from Alpha Talii. It is a patagonian-inhabitated rock with a strong mining industry (thus the name). About a 7% of the planet is under plans of mining for the next 5 years, producing nearly 6.8 billion alterros a year. The terraforming activity has contributed to the formation of small CO2 clouds, which combined wth the heavy radiation creates heavy white cloudes that can be seen from space. Also, copper veins have been located in the southern hemisphere. The main space dock is called "Base Talavera", and it is crowned by the "Upper Talavera Docking Ring", an orbiting station in geostationary altitude that contributes to the alignment of the increasing traffic. Krefer Asteroid Belt 12.000 kms wide, located at 1.64 AU drom Alpha Talii Osiris Base A military installation in the Krefeld Asteroid Belt. It controls a wide area and regulates the traffic between Tale/Ferritas planets in the inner area of the system and Planet Aserrimo in the outer regions. It is defended with one 3.800 plasma cannon and a series of missile batteries. Tale III Rock Planet, located at 2.36 AU from Alpha Talii. 11.80 m/s2 gravity acceleration. It has a planetary ring, supposelly made of ice. Tale IV Ice planet at 4.39 AU from Alpha Talii. Tale V Ice Planet located at a 8.75 AU from Alpha Talii. Aserrimo Ice planet with a large moon. It has a 17.67 AU distance from Alpha Talii. It has Earth´s size and is under heavy colonization by Patagonia. So far, the populationa scends to nearly 60.000 people and it hides from the low temperatures under the icecaps in bases connected by tunnels that go down about 4000 meters. Due to this, air pressure is under constant monitoring. Of the 32 bases, most located in the eastern hemisphere, 4 are manufacturing bases, with deepness going as far as 6000 meters and harbouring up to 10.000 people. Here, the greatest ships of patagonia are designed and the parts are prepares to be lifted to Enalda Shipyard. Minor frigates and gunships are assambled right there and sail up to the space. Enalda Shipyard Enalda Shipyard was built only a few months after the colonization of Aserrimo. It holds about 5.000 population and in the work day the number climbs to 15.000 people. It is the main patagonian shipyard, building massive destroyers that are able to leave to battle as soon as completed. Tale VII Ice Planet at 31.89 AU. History The system went unnoticed until a pirate operation against New Moralieda, in the ARN Galaxy, was detected and followed by the West Patagonian Space Navy. After the Opertaion Tale, Patagonia (successor of West Patagonia) took possesion of Tale Prime, thus terraforming the planet for colonization. Later on, it was divided between many nations. In the ARn-Laptev War, the Axis took actions against Tale, forcing Patagonia out the conflict and gaining rights to create a space station. Small battles of the Patagonian Civil War were fought on Tale Prime, later turning to be a loyalist victory. Recently, it has seen battles of the Granrepublican Civil War. OOC Tale system is described at the "Operation "Tale"" forum thread.